Fighting Fate
by leilani247
Summary: A story about a teen witch and she continues to fight against the fate that her ancestor had predicted to come true.


**_Fighting Fate_**

**Chapter One**

I didn't mean to kill my best friend that day. It all happened so fast. It was a snowy cold autumns night in the woods and I didn't know I was being followed into the woods while I was to busy trying to find the perfect spot for my circle. See because that night it was Halloween but what my culture calls it is Samhain. I am a witch, and that night I was going to call upon one of my ancient ancestors to celebrate the occasion. But what I didn't know was that my best friend Rashel was going to jump in on the occasion. I wish she hadn't.

I began to open my circle calling on all the forces of the earth to come to my circle. I could feel the power as it circled around me. Filling me with so much joy and happiness. It started to lightly snowing as the circle was finally casted. I didn't mind because this was usually normal in cold Washington state. I then began to call my ancestor Katalyin Sol. It's kind of funny how both of our names sound alike. My name is Katysol; I am from a long line of wiccan priestesses and I am going to summon the very first in the Sol line. This is my first summoning and to my clan it is against the code to summon ancestors. But tonight was a very special night because tonight is my 16th birthday.

I had finished the chant and waited to see what happened when all of a sudden there was a gust of wind as if I were in the middle of my own little tornado. As soon as it had started it was gone and in its place was a ghostly figure of a woman. She had long brown hair like mine and deep green eyes. She wore a silver greenish dress that looked stunning under the full moon. She looked exactly like me!

"Who are you and why have you summoned me?" she said. What surprised me was that she sounded just like me too.

"I am one of your descendents, my name is Katysol," I told her.

"Odd how your name is similar to mine," she said puzzled, " and by the looks of it you have been reincarnated many times."

"Yes, I have been reincarnated it is the number of amount that I do not know."

"Well, do you wish to tell me why you have summoned me or not?" she asked with what seemed to be an inpatient tone.

" Tonight is of a full moon and Samhain. But as well as my 16th birthday" I said rather proudly.

" Ah I see. Tonight is the night you become a full witch. It's been centuries since I've been to a celebration such as this. I shall give you my blessing daughter of Sol—," but before she could finish there was a faint gasp behind me.

"Oh my God! Katysol is that you?" I knew that voice the moment the words were spoken.

"Rashel. You need to leave right now," I told her in an almost calm voice. I was afraid of what Katalyin would do to her. Because nobody on the outside was to ever see a witch cast her circle. Especially if you called an Ancestor!

"No! You need to explain to me what is going on right now!" she said as she came closer to the circle. If she walked across she will break the circle and let Katalyin do whatever horrid punishment to her for seeing this secret ritual. And I can't stop her.

"Rashel don't come any closer!" I yelled in fear.

"What the hell is going on Katysol," she almost screamed ignoring my warning, " and who the hell is that girl that looks exactly like you!" I turned to see that Katalyin had fully manifested for she was no longer looking as if she were a spirit.

"I swear to you I will tell you later if you just walked away and go home right now," I was now becoming desperate for her to just leave. I felt my circle quiver and loosing its power. Crap, I thought. If the circle breaks Katalyin will be able to do anything she wants out side of the circle. I got to stop Rachel. I started to chant to call all the powers of the earth to the circle. I knew this would probably make me pass out afterward but it's worth the risk in saving Rashel.

"Katysol, I am not leaving until you explain!" she practically yelled at me.

"Who is this stupid child? How do you know her Daughter of Sol?" Katalyin said as she started to walk towards Rashel.

" Wait!" I said gasping. I was already loosing energy from chanting, "Please Katalyin let me expla—…" I stammered but she cut me off.

"No! She has witnessed an ancient ritual that no mortal has ever seen! I should punish you as well Katysol but I will not because this is a special night for you. But she, she must die" Katalyin declared. As she began to walk forward the circle broke, and a whoosh air propelled towards Rashel. The gush of wind was so strong it knocked Rashel backwards into a tree, pinning her there. Since the circle was broken I collapsed gasping for air. I couldn't do anything other than watch the horror that was happening right in front of me.

"K-Katysol! W-what is she doing?" Rashel stammered. She looked terrified as she was still pinned to the tree.

That was the last time I herd her voice until I passed out.


End file.
